Weak
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: After Zombie Arc.  What is weakness and what is strength?  And why the hell can Lizzy fence?  Ciel/Seba


**Hey guys! It's M, with last Friday's one-shot! Another Kuro, I know. I must've been in some sort of mood... Honestly, I haven't really liked the Kuro that's been coming out... I know I can write better than this, but there are moments in here that I feel are good. And hopefully you like it more than I do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have a Ciel plushie yet...**

* * *

><p>Never had Ciel been more eager to get away from somewhere. That god damn ship had nearly been his death in multiple ways. If he'd had to do that absurd Phoenix dance one more time...<p>

Once back in his manor, blissfully alone except for his five servants, he collapsed on his four poster bed. He was not sulking, because Phantomhives did not sulk. The journey had exhausted him, and all he wanted to do was bury his head in the rich fabric and sleep away a day before having to resume his duties.

"Such negligence hardly suits you, young master." Ciel grimaced as his impeccable butler strode into the room. "There is business to be done, reports to write to the queen, and I believe Lady Elizabeth wishes to know when you might be able to talk so she can explain to you about the aspects of her life she has kept... the aspects she has not thus far revealed to you."

Even the reminder of Lizzy's face, sharp and fierce as she sliced away the bodies that had fallen on them, made Ciel flinch. "The reports can wait until tomorrow. As for Elizabeth, tell her I am quite busy these next few weeks and that I will send word to her when I've the time."

Raised dark eyebrows appraised the sullen form sprawled on the bed. "Is that a tinge of bitterness I hear, my lord? The Lady Elizabeth did insist that it was quite urgent."

"I doubt it," Ciel muttered, kicking one of his hard toed boots into the soft cushions of the mattress. "There is nothing much to talk about. The fact that she can defend herself is not too surprising. She is Aunt Frances's daughter, after all."

With a calculating look at his glowering charge, Sebastian drew the curtains shut and stalked over the the intimidatingly large bed. "Are you feeling perhaps... weak, my lord?"

A blue eye rose to glare at him and a small hand swatted in his direction. "I am _not_ weak."

"Not in most ways, my lord." A long finger slid its way down the youthful spine, tracing the bony knobs until Ciel shivered. "For a human, your mind is agile and instincts sharp. Your survival instinct is well honed and your ruthlessness is beyond what most of your species can offer."

Propping his body up on pointed elbows, round eyes softened in serious contemplation. "You mean that mentally, I am strong. But physically..." His mouth screwed up in a pout. "I can believe that even _Lizzy_ is better at physical combat than I am."

"And taller," Sebastian taunted, hand exploring lower, rubbing over soft mounds of round flesh.

Ciel rolled out of his grasp. "Shut up, god damn you."

Taking the slight escape as an invitation to chase, Sebastian slid further onto the bed and a dark head leaned down to trace the stud in a shell of an ear. "Perhaps you just need taller heels, young master."

"At the rate this is going, I'll need stilts." The earl turned his back to his servant. "Amazingly, Sebastian, I'm not really in the mood for one of your games."

Ever persistent, the demon snuck closer, reaching around to rub at the small bulge in the other's pants. "Do you think that makes you weak as well, my lord?"

He was pushed away with a swift elbow to his stomach as Ciel clambered off the bed. "Weak, no. Nauseous, yes. And I'm feeling ill enough right now without having to deal with you."

"What if I let you have me?"

Boots with a two inch heel paused in their path of exit, before turning so that a blue eye could stare suspiciously at Sebastian. He'd sat up on the bed, smiling that same sickeningly sweet smirk that just seemed to shout his superiority. It made Ciel grind his teeth in a frustrated fury. "You mean you'd let me fuck you?" he asked bluntly. "As if."

The smile only grew, showing sharp teeth. "I don't mind, my lord, if that's what you want."

Snorting, Ciel crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows. "Alright then. Strip and prepare yourself."

Red eyes glittered with delight. "You aren't going to aid me, my lord."

"I'd rather not touch you more than I have to."

Flawless hands snaked its way up to untie a black bow tie, until it fluttered to the floor like a twisted butterfly. Intrigued, Ciel watched as pearly buttons were popped open one by one, revealing a lean chest of tough muscle. Together, they shuddered as fingers flicked a dusky red nipple before trailing down to caress a smooth abdomen, then to sink lower to a large button on the waist band of slick slacks. Pale hands clenched as ruby glimmered and slid the button undone.

Ciel almost wanted to snicker when Sebastian paused in his strip tease to fold the immaculate pants, but body hummed with too much lust to allow for such things are derisive laughter. He watched, dry mouthed, as the long, thick cock that his body was so familiar with emerged, that sinful hand stroking it to full hardness, swiping the milky liquid off the tip only to bring it to red, red lips for a small taste.

While his gaze had been fixated on the hand pleasuring his servant, the other hand had somehow slicked itself up in the lotion he kept for such occasions on his bed side table. Burgundy eyes remained upon him as fingers slid into a place Ciel was only familiar with on his own body, but had never quite dared to touch on the other.

"Young master..." The words sent flames through his trembling body as he dug into his pants and wrapped his hand around himself, rubbing in time to the finger sliding in and out of the older man's body. That finger, curled and crooked, slick with the clear liquid, that was making Sebastian's eyes light up with that wicked heat. It was almost too much, what with the open moans that he _never_ released and that sight... And now there were two.

Even the smug satisfaction lighting Sebastian's mouth could be easily ignored. Having those intense eyes upon him, as if he was the only thing in the world, as if he was power, as he was _doing_that. And... and...

Ciel came, and came hard, at the idea of that heat, at the visual presented to his eyes. It was all too much to handle for him, and his hand helped the process along, pumping him dry.

He sank to his knees, and stared blankly as white gloves cleaned him with practiced ease, completely unfazed by this turn of events. "I hope you are satisfied, young master."

"Wait, I..." His hand reached out weakly, grasping black fabric. "I thought..."

"You seem tired now, my lord. It's best if you take a nap for the moment. Other, more... strenuous activities can wait until later." Before he could protest, he was being tucked into his neatened sheets, with a mocking kiss deposited on his forehead before the door shut with a resounding click.

Once his breathing calmed from desperate panting, he ran over what had happened in his mind.

And cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>I like the end. Hee hee. Poor Ciel. You all thought I'd let him top... Not yet, my lovelies... not quite yet. Maybe some day...<strong>

**Thank you for reading! And please review!**


End file.
